The Balance of the Force
by darknesscylon
Summary: There have been 500 years of peace since the conflicts with the one Sith. follow Allgon Sercon though all the stages of his life in the Jedi order, and the nature of the force following its course. all characters set in the present time are OC's. enjoy


Disclaimer: I don't own star wars any of the worlds, technologies, or characters. I only claim the characters I crated, all of whom are born after 139 A.B.Y nothing before that date in star wars lore is owned by me.

* * *

**Hey this is my first fan-fiction any reviews are greatly welcomed, sorry if the story begins a bit slow each chapter will be a new stage of his life for the beginning chapters.**

* * *

The room was in a quite bustle, my nine other clan members were readying themselves unusually fast, and quite. I didn't understand why they took so long to get ready for anything it's not like we had many personal possessions. I had finished readying myself an hour ago. I decided to get off my bunk and help some of them get ready, since they were all so eager to have our first lightsaber practice session. I never understood the desire, whacking each other with training blade. It seemed so contrary to the Jedi's peaceful ways. I walked over to my friend Seranva, a human female with longer hair, ordinary brown shade.

"The lot of you seem to be talking a while to get ready, need any help?"

"It's the first day we'll get to use lightsabers, its worthy of spending extra preparation time." She states, packing the last of the items

"It's a _training_ saber" I reply

"So it's still a lightsaber." She chimed, throwing the carrying pouch over her shoulder.

Before I had time to reply the door to our clans collective bunk room slid in two, opening for our caretaker, a jedi by the name Corska, a Togrutan female.

"Knowing how excited you all are I assume all of you are ready" she stated while looking around the room, noting the three or four of us that were not fully prepared now rushing to get ready. "Or you all took extra time today." Commenting with an air of surprise in here voice. "Once you all are packed form a line." She instructed.

By the time she was done speaking, those who were not ready had fully packet there training sash, with all the training equipment they possessed, showing just how fast they could prepare if they needed to, or were just in general uninterested in the topic. For most of them, ancient history. I find it to be one of the more interesting classes.

The line just happened to form behind me and we left our shared dorm, on the way to one of the training facilities, we passed one of the communications rooms. Inside were several Jedi knights and masters, including grandmaster Higell Vrontiff, an Umbran. All of them were surrounding a holo projection of a planet. It looked like either a gas giant or an ocean world because it had no variation on its surface just a single color sphere. A Selkath by the name of Qulo, near the back of the line whispered to nautolan in front of him, Sin Refet "hey what do you think is going on in there?"

"It's not our business to know if it were we would be in there" came Sin's short reply

"I'm going to try and sneak in there" Qulo said, clearly without forethought.

"Corska will know the second you leave the line, she's Togruta the horns basically give here sonar remember." Sin retorted as if the knowledge was second nature.

"Fine" said Qulo clearly disappointed.

"Why do you care so heavily?" inquired Sin's

"Its Mannan if you look carefully you can see Ahto City"

"What happened to detachment you're in no position to do anything so let's just go to class" I commented .The rest of the walk there was a quite excitement, except for Qulo ho looked a touch concerned. We reached the training room with Master Govs Jlo, a Kel Dor the current jedi weapons master, handed us our first training sabers, the jump in excitement was very noticeable.

"Do not active the blade yet, feel the balance of the hilt. Take several swings, deactivated."

The entire room did as he said the hilt of the saber was surprisingly light, lighter than the foils we had used previously. I took a few swings, I drew an imaginary blade with my mind, noticing I was much less accurate with the training saber.

"Ok now activate your blade"

It took several seconds but all of us had activated our blades. Mine was bright green. Everyone else had either a blue or a green the same color as mine. We all began to get a feel for the blades. I was astounded at how the blade was completely weightless. I knew it would be but it still took me by surprise. Master Jlo gave us tips on the control the blades with its lack of weight. Once he determined we had adequate fundamental knowledge he paired us up and had us begin practice sparing. The sparring lasted for about 30 minutes. When our first session was complete master Corska returned from where ever she had gone during the lesson and brought us back to dormitories where we were supposed to rest. None of us took any issue with the fact that all of us were covered in bruises and light burns. I immediately climbed into my bunk hoping to take a nap exhausted from the exercise and sore from the bruises and burns. I fell asleep almost as soon as I laid down.

I awoke much earlier then I would have liked. Seranva was shaking me relentlessly.

"Come on get up" she demanded, quietly

"I know I haven't overslept, come on let me go back to sleep." I requested, half awake.

"No I did some investigating in the comm room we passed. Qulo was right, it was Mannan. The imperial knights were called couldn't find out why though, so I'm going to go back try to find out more." She whispered.

"Why bother, we can't do anything about whatever is going on, plus if the imperial knights were called then the situation is handled."

"So whatever it is it seems to be important and if we know about it when it's going on well remember better" she softly exclaim, while practically pulling me out of my bunk.

She runs out into the hallway the light that floods in through the doors astonished me, forgetting that it was still daylight out, since all the blinds were pulled in our dorm. I chased after her but she got to the comm room before I caught her. She hadn't opened the door by the time I got there.

"I knew you'd catch up" she smirked

"You realize it's still daylight out right? There is no way we won't be seen, we should go back" I urged.

"Stop worrying about it, we'll be fine the meeting ended 20 minutes ago." she stated.

"I'm more worried about others just passing by" I muttered to myself.

Peeking inside I saw the room was empty and all the lights shut off. Before I could say anything else Seranva opened the door rushing over to the holo terminal and the data pad next to it, turning on both. Once the holo-terminal was warmed up the same planet appeared but there was a star destroyer over Ahto city. I didn't it notice when I glance in before. Seranva copied the first file from the data pad and proceeded to turn everything off again.

"Well since you're so worried about getting caught lets head back and read it in the dorm." She mused.

Surprisingly on the way back no one stopped us for anything. The entire walk back was in silence, me being too tired to talk and Seranva not wanting to raise suspicion. Looking out the window of the hall and into the Coruscant skyscape, I can't help but notice the contrast between Coruscant and Mannan. Coruscant being the largest city in the galaxy suffering though many wars, most recently the Sith and imperial war. But the most noticeable scars were the left overs of the yuuzhan Vong. All this was a staunch comparison to Mannan. The pristine water world with only one city you can walk on. The pure clean unscarred ocean waters. The apparent emptiness of the world.

We got back to the room, looking around everyone else was asleep. The first thing I did was climb up to my bunk. Seranva promptly followed me up, and turned on her data pad. Reading the file it said something about several members of a group called the "Echani" killed a few imperial knights and a jedi. Doing so using only lightsaber-proof vibroblades according the report.

"Have you ever heard of the Echani before?" I inquired, intrigued.

"Never heard the word before, it's too bad the report summery does explain who they are." She replied, with a degree of disappointment in her voice. "Do you think we should show this to Qulo?" she asked.

"would do nothing but add to his concern, if we don't dwell on it we'll all forget about it in a few days." I said, adding "I suggest we do just that."

"I guess you're right, since as you love to point out there is nothing we can do." she agreed, full of disappointment.

Over the next few days I couldn't get it out of my mind, I assume she couldn't either. I didn't know as neither of us talked about again. The next several days were just as they always had been, plenty of meditation, history lessons, and a little political science. Light saber training was just added to our schedule, rather than fencing. Several weeks later we began the telekinetic aspects of the force. By that time all discussion of Mannan had left my mind.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed reading. hopefully the pace will begin picking up at about chapter 3, as I mentioned before all review would be greatly appreciated **


End file.
